Arthur and Cecil
Arthur and Cecil are two wacky villainous vultures from the TV show Jungle Cubs who are two of Simba and Pooh's enemies. They sometimes appear in the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures movies and in a few Pooh's Adventures films. It is announced that they may become SpongeBob's enemies including Sora's Rivals, and may soon become Bloom's greatest eneimes. Trivia *Arthur and Cecil became Pooh & Simba's enemies in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa where they teamed up with the Cheetas, the Hyenas, Pete and Makunga. *Arthur and Cecil teamed up with Zira in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. **Artur and Cecil will become the main villains in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard. *Arthur and Cecil teamed up with Jafar in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Arthur and Cecil made their first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. where they teamed up with Team Rocket and the Hyenas to work for Frollo. *Arthur and Cecil will make their first guest appearence in a Harry Potter crossover film in Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets Cinderella. ''Where they team up with Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, and The Dursley Family to work for Lady Termaine. *Arthur and Cecil will team up with Lord Rothbart, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy to get revenge on Pooh and his friends and become Bloom's enemies in ''Winnie the Pooh: A Feline Wedding. *Arthur and Cecil will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film to get revenge on Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom and The Aristocats'', where they will team up with Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed to work for Edgar Balthazar. *Arthur and Cecil teammed up with Toucan Dan to work for Yzma in Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Arthur and Cecil teamed up with Toucan Dan to work for The Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 in Penn Zero's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons. *Arthur and Cecil will team up with Team Rocket and the Hyenas to work for each main villain in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Arthur and Cecil will team up with Scar and all of Simba's enemies in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World). *Arthur and Cecil will team up with Team Rocket, The Hyenas, Lord Rothbart, and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Bluto in Winnie the Pooh Meets Popeye. *Arthur and Cecil will team up with Team Rocket to work with Gaston in ''Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast''. *Arthur and Cecil will guest star in Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) and Pooh's Adventures of The Scorpion King. *Arthur and Cecil Made their First Sora's Adventure Appearnce on Sora's Thanksgiving Adventure. They Will Be Back for Revenge on Sora's Adventure Series and Including It's Spinoff The Jungle Cubs' Adventures Series, Austin & Ally's Adventure Series. Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Idiots Category:Henchmen Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Birds Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Vultures Category:Duos Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains